Corporal Punishment
by dayland
Summary: Twilight uses a magic spell to turn herself into a little filly. Then Spike comes home... Filly Twilight/Spike fic.


CORPORAL PUNISHMENT

By Dayland Banardi

Twilight was in the library, surrounded by piles of books. She was flipping through one of them, intent on finding a certain spell. "It's got to be here somewhere," she thought to herself. After going through lord-knows-how-many-books, Twilight threw her hooves up in the air. "Augh! Where's Pinkie Pie when you need her!"

"You called?" said a voice from behind.

"EEP!" Twilight fell face-first to the floor.

"Hi Twilight!" said Pinkie, whose was sitting behind where Twilight was.

"H...how did you...you know what? Forget it." Twilight found her balance and sat up, now facing Pinkie.

"I was wondering if you can help me find a book. I'm looking a age-reversal spell and..." But before Twilight could finish her sentence Pinkie zoomed past her and brought a book back in her mouth, placing it on the floor in front of the unicorn.

"Let me guess, it was under 'A'," Twilight said flatly as she began flipping through the book. "Uh, no. It was under 'X'! Everypony knows that age-reversal spells are under 'X', silly!" Pinkie giggled.

"Why would age reversal be under..." but before Twilight could finish, she found the page she was looking for. "...I don't get it," Twilight said.

"Say Twilight, why do you want to reverse your age? Ooh, is it for a party?" said Pinkie as she started hopping up and down.

"NO! Uh, I mean...oh I just want to learn something new. Nothing special or anything. Heh heh" the purple mare replied nervously, hoping the Earth Pony buys it.

Pinkie looked at Twilight with an odd look on her face for almost a minute, before she shrugged. "Okey dokey lokey! I have to go help the Cakes anyway! Oooh, if the spell works can you do it on me?"

"Uh, I guess"

"Woo-Hoo!" And with that Pinkie Pie rushed out of the door in a blur. "I'll never understand that girl," Twilight sighed to herself.

* * *

><p>Spike was out most of the afternoon shopping for a new set of quills and a jar of ink. He arrived at the door, holding a bag on one hand. "Twilight said she has a surprise for me when I return. I wonder what she meant," Spike said to himself as he opened the door. His eyes went wide. The library was a mess; piles of books Twilight set aside earlier that day was still there.<p>

"Twilight! If this is your idea of a surprise, it's not funny!" Spike yelled in frustration. Just as he said that he saw Twilight stick her head out from one of the piles and give him a raspberry. "...Twi? You...you look different," Spike said in confusion.

Sure enough, Twilight was now a little filly, looking no different from the day she got her cutie mark at her entrance exam. Spike was shocked at first, but then gave a mischievous grin. "Hmmm, you've been a bad girl, haven't you, Little Twi?"

Little Twilight gave a big grin and nodded in affirmative. Spike continued "and we all know what we do to little ponies who misbehave, right?"

The purple filly replied "You have to catch me first!" and ran off to the kitchen. Spike immediately dropped the bag and went after Twilight. Even as a kid Twilight was never as fast as Rainbow Dash but she gave the dragon quite a chase.

Twilight entered the kitchen and looked for a good hiding space. She spotted a table in the middle and ducked under. Spike rushed in with a determined look in his face, looking around. He suddenly heard a soft giggle from under the table. "Ah ha!" yelled Spike as he dove head-first under the table. "I got'cha!" exclaimed Spike as he grabbed Twilight, but the tiny unicorn wasn't about to give up. She grabbed Spike by the shoulder and started wrestling him. She was now on top of him. Spike then pushed her out of her way and onto her back, with the dragon now on top of her.

At this point they start wrestling each-other all throughout the kitchen. Outside, through the hallway, sounds of plates crashing to the floor, chairs being knocked over, and an cabinet full of table-wares being pushed to the floor filled the air before being replaced by deafening silence. After a brief moment, Spike steps out of the kitchen, huffing while he's holding filly Twilight, giggling like a little girl she is.

"Geez," Spike muttered to himself. "You're heavy even when you're little."

Twilight glared at him. "Do you want to do this or not?" Twilight said, breaking character for a brief moment.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Spike said.

Spike carried filly Twilight upstairs to their bedroom. Once they reached to Twilight's bed, Spike sat down with the unicorn on his lap. Spike looked at her. Twilight glanced up, smiled, and gave an affirmative nod. Spike smiled back.

"Twilight, you've been a naughty filly," Spike said. "Leaving all that mess for me to clean up. You know what that means, don't ya'?"

"Oh no, Spikey! Anything but that!" Twilight exclaimed in a hammy, over-dramatic fashion that just made Spike more excited.

"Trust me, little filly. This will hurt me more than it does to you." Spike held Twilight down with his left hand and slowly raised his right arm in the air. He held it up for a second, took a deep breath, exhaled, then immediately swung it downwards, his palm slamming Twilight directly on her cutie mark.

"Eep!" Twilight yelped in pain. Spike looked at her worried, but the unicorn just smiled. Spike took this as a hint to keep going, raised his arm up and spanked Twilight again. SMACK!

"Ooh! I'm..."

SMACK!

"...sorry..."

SMACK!

"...Spike!"

SMACK!

"I'll..."

SMACK!

"...never..."

SMACK!

"...make a mess..."

SMACK!

"...ever again!"

Spike continued spanking her. "Oh no! I'm not falling for that again!"

SMACK!

"After I'm done with this I'm going to do..."

SMACK!

"...something that will make sure..."

SMACK!

"that you're going to behave from now on!"

Spike continued to spank Twilight for few minutes, although for these two it felt like hours. Spike continued to give an evil grin while Twilight started drooling from pleasure. After a while Spike gave Twilight an extra hard spank, causing her to scream in ecstasy as tears escaped her eyes. By now her flank is red from all the smacking the dragon gave her, but he's not done yet.

"Move. Get on the bed, you delinquent," Spike said in the best authoritative voice he could give. Twilight couldn't help but giggle as she did what he ordered, getting out of Spike's lap as she walked to the middle of the bed, abet painfully from all the spanking Spike gave her.

"You're going to learn who's the boss of this house, miss," Spike said as he stood up. His erection is visible, having been hardened while Twilight was on her lap.

"Oh please don't, Mr. Spike! I mustn't! I shouldn't!" Twilight yelled in melodramatic fashion, still smiling from the excitement. "You should've thought of that. Now get your mouth over here," Spike said, pointing to his throbbing boner.

Twilight walked over to his dragonhood and placed it in her mouth, slowly sucking it. Spike spasms from sudden pleasure. "Ooh...yeah, this is what happens to little fillies who don't do what the man tells them to do."

Spike fell on his back on the bed as Twilight continued to suck him. Spike's breathing became deeper as Twilight started taking the whole thing in, deep-throating him. Twilight's sucking became more fast and frantic, making Spike exhale more and more. Finally, after few minutes Spike shot his load directly into Twilight's throat. The purple filly choked for a while but began swallowing. "Oh yeah, you naughty filly. Swallow every little drop."

Twilight gave one last suck, making sure she got the last drop. She pulled out, giving him a devilish look.

"You know what, Twilight? Maybe I've been too hard on you. Why don't you roll over so I can make it up to you?"

"Oh no, Spike! Anything but that! I'm still a young virgin!" Twilight yelled in a despair that would rival Rarity's.

"Well, too bad. I'm going to return you a favor whether you like it or not. Now on your back!" Twilight laid on her back, spreading her hind legs apart. "Hmmm, if there's one thing I love more than gems, it's a taste of a deliciously young filly," smirked Spike as he licked his lips.

Spike stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the outer lips of Twilight's pussy. The unicorn began moaning from the sensation. Spike gave her clit a little nudge with his lips, making Twilight gasp. Spike was licking Twilight outside her ponycunt at first, but he eventually shoved his tongue inside her and began eating her out. Twilight decided to drop her little act for a little while and just let Spike do his thing, moaning ever so often. Once in a while Spike would get his tongue out and nibble on her outer vaginal walls lightly. This caught Twilight by surprise but she didn't mind. At this point Twilight was wet from lubricant. Spike tasted the lubricant for a bit before he noticed that he was getting a boner again. Spike teased Twilight a little bit by licking the lips once more before he was fully erect.

"So, little Twilight. Who's the boss of this side of the curb?" Spike asked with his arms on his side, showing Twilight his boner.

"You are, Spike," filly Twilight said, staring at his massive erection.

"Right, and I'm going to make sure you won't forget that. Turn around and bend over," ordered Spike. Twilight got up on her legs and lifted her flanks ups. Spike grabbed her tail lightly and moved it aside. Twilight was exposed to him, her pussy still wet from all the licking. Spike didn't bother to be gentle this time and just slammed his dick right inside her. Spike is no stranger to making love to little fillies; his experience with the Cutie Mark Crusaders proves it. And Spike had sex with Twilight before, on the day they roleplayed after she found his diary. But the sensation was nothing like before. For once, Spike felt powerful; he had control, even if temporarily, and he was intent on not wasting it.

Spike took his dick out and immediately slammed it back in, a little deeper each time. Twilight squeaked in pleasure. She never realized this experience was overwhelming. Her minds started getting cloudy and her eyes rolled back, drooling all over the bed. Finally the filly had reached her limits; her pussy clenched Spike as she started spilling juice all over the dragon's lower body. Almost immediately after Spike shot his gooey seed inside Twilight, which spilled out of her and onto the bed.

They both lied down on the bed, covered in sticky love juice from both parties, breathing deep. It only took Spike few seconds to pass out. Little Twilight stood up, looked at Spike and giggled. "You boys are all the same. Have a good time and then promptly fall asleep afterwards." The purple filly kissed Spike on the cheek, jumped out of the bed and left the room, deciding to let her dragon companion rest for a while.

* * *

><p>"Spike? Time to wake up."<p>

"Zzzz...(snort) Whu-?"

Spike opened his eyes and focused. On the left side he saw Twilight, back to her fully-grown self. She was grinning at him.

"Had fun?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," replied the purple dragon as he stood up and stretched. He took a light sniff at himself, then covered his nose. "Ugh. I should clean myself up."

"Well, I just got out of the shower. It's yours."

"Thanks, Twilight." Spike jumped out of the bed and proceeded to walk to the bathroom, but stopped and turned, facing Twilight. "So, I guess you've been reading my diary again."

"What can I say? You have a very imaginative fantasy," replied Twilight. Spike chuckled. "Well, when I'm living with somepony who can fulfill my dreams and desires, you've gotta go all the way."

"Oh yes. Unicorn magic definitely has some use," Twilight mused herself. "Anyway, I have to go to the Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie wants me to use that age-reversal spell on her."

"Huh," Spike wondered. "I wonder what she's planning with that?"

* * *

><p>"Soon, dad." Pinkamena said, her mane straight. "Soon, you will feel my wrath. For all those years of tomfoolery you put me through."<p>

On the side of her darkened room is Pinkie's father, looking at his daughter in horror while bound and gagged.

"You loved me when I was just a filly. Well, you're going to see that little filly again. But guess what? This time _I'm_ going to be the one in charge." Pinkamena then proceeded to laugh maniacally as lightning strikes in the background.

END


End file.
